Tears of a broken heart
Chapter 5- kill your self "dab on me " It was next morning and Ash was still asleep in his room. "Oi sleepyhead wake up!" "What? Who's there?" Ash turned around. It was May. "It's me, May" "Oh Good morning May" "Good morning? It's afternoon already" "What the hell? What time is it?" "Two a clock" "Why didn't you wake me up?" "Well I couldn't be bothered to wake you up. Anyway we have somewhere to go to today" "Where are we going?" "To see Drew" "Oh..." "I'll be back in about fifth teen minutes. Be ready by then" "Sure" After that May left Ash's room. Ash got up slowly from his bed. Ash didn't really wanted to see May and Drew together. It made him jealous and he still hasn't told his feelings for her. Ash kicked the wall with angry. "Dammit! Why can't I tell her? It's only three words" Ash kicked the wall again but with more power. This time May heard this and went rushing into Ash's room. May saw Ash's head against the wall looking very distressed. "Ash is everything alright?" "I'm fine" �� "You don't look like it" "Well I am" "You sure?" "Yes now leave" "Gee don't have to be so angry" May left Ash's room again and Ash still had his head against the wall still looking distressed. After fifteen minutes Ash and May were ready and were at Drew's place. Drew was currently staying at a hotel .It was the Poke hotel. It was the most expensive hotel in Petalburg .When they got to Drew's room they went to his room and rang the doorbell. "Drew? Are you here?" Nobody answered. "Do you think his home May?" "I'm sure. If he wasn't he would call me" "Okay then. Ring the doorbell again" May rang the door bell again and still there was no reply. May decide to knock but before May could knock the door open by it self. Ash and May looked at each other and decide to enter. Ash and May looked around. May heard a sound coming from Drew's bedroom. She put her ear next to the door. It sounded like Drew was someone else. May opened the door slowly and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Drew making out with Dawn. "You bitch!" Ash heard this and ran to May. Ash couldn't believe what he saw. "How could you do this to me Drew? I loved you and this is what you give to me?" "Babe…" "Don't call me babe you bastard!" "May, calm down!" "Ash how can I calm down when my boyfriend had just cheated on me" "Babe listen" "Don't call me babe! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" �� "Fine then May, listen to what I'm going to say because I'm only saying them once..." "Get to the point already!" "Okay May. I never like you. I was using you. The one I really love is Dawn" Tears started to run down May's face. "You used me?" "Yeah didn't you hear that?" "You fucking bastard Drew!" May ran out of the room without tears running down her face. "May!" "Well she was always a cry baby" "Shut up you Drew" Ash ran out of Drew's room chasing after May. Meanwhile May was still running and still crying. Then a truck was heading May's direction. When Ash finally caught up to May. It was just like before. May was on the road just like Misty. "May!" I want to fuck you in the bum Don't die Next minute oh oh baby harder!! Faster Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Anti-ContestShipping Category:AdvanceShipping Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Drama Category:Angst Category:BelleShipping